Interpersonal violent trauma (IVT) during childhood has been associated with chronic difficulty in emotion regulation, juvenile and adult-onset of posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD), comorbid affective disorder, suicide attempts and violent behavior. What happens when IVT-exposed women with PTSD (IVT-PTSD) must deal with the stresses of motherhood? Little is known about how IVT-PTSD might affect maternal behavior and physiology in the presence of her young child (<age 4) who is not yet able to regulate his own emotion. Might maternal IVT-PTSD be a risk factor for maternal behavior associated with child abuse and neglect? The candidate has conducted extensive preliminary research as preparation to research these questions. The proposed program of research and training (K-23) explores the effects of maternal IVT-related PTSD on maternal interactive behavior in 2 ways that have not yet been studied: 1) Through comparison of IVT-exposed case mothers vs. non-IVT matched controls; and 2) Through the study of an evidence-based intervention for maternal PTSD, as compared to treatment-as-usual for high risk parents (i.e. parent-education groups). A second aim is to characterize differences in maternal physiologic response to separation stress using the same comparison groups: a) cases vs. controls, and b) cases before and after intervention. The training program focuses on 3 essential areas: trauma studies, psychophysiology, parent-infant assessment and treatment, with mentorship by leading researchers in each of these areas, and relevant didactic coursework.